


Control

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose finds she isn't quite as down with being tied up as she thought she would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

"Jade," Rose says, and if you didn't know her well it is doubtful you would hear the faint tremor to her voice. "Jade, I am beginning to believe that perhaps this is not an activity I wish to participate in after all, regardless of what I may have implied or openly admitted some ten minutes ago."

Jade laughs and rolls her eyes, falling to her knees on the mattress beside Rose to tug questioningly at the restraints that tie her hands together. Unlike Rose she is still clad in her underwear, and her breasts bounce in her bra as if to try and escape, in a way that causes heat to rise in Rose's cheeks. "That doesn't sound like the Rose I know," she says with affection and pressing a kiss to the shell of her ear. "Backing away from something new and intimidating? Jeez! That doesn't sound like you at all, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, yes, quite fine, more than fine, just... This is a tad _more_ intimidating a situation than I had imagined, now that I find myself in such a position that it is actually happening instead of it being merely a theoretical experience which I can control and bring to an end whenever I wish. I am finding this is, somewhat, uh..."

"Frightening?" Jade suggests, shuffling around so they sit nose to nose. "Disconcerting? Overwhelming?"

"Yes." Rose says simply. She pauses to collect her thoughts. Jade waits patiently, humming quietly and tapping a beat on her thighs. "I have thought about it and have come to the conclusion that no, I no longer wish to do this. I find that I am not quite willing to cede this much control to you just yet. Is that... Alright?"

Jade nods furiously. "Of course Rose! We aren't going to do anything you aren't comfortable with, okay? Not ever. Never ever ever! That's why we always talk first and what the safe word is for and you should know that anything you want to do or don't want to do is fine! Okay?"

"Jade?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and kiss me already." Jade laughs again before surging forward to follow the order, her hands deftly untying the knots at her wrists as she showers kisses upon nose and cheeks. Rose touches hesitantly at the places where the tie had bound her, feeling strangely saddened by the ability to move her hands again. Jade pulls back from her after a moment, eyes crinkling at the edges from her bright smile, brown skin glowing warmly in the lamp light, and Rose has never seen anything more beautiful.

"I love you a whole lot, Rose," Jade tells her, as if imparting a secret. Rose closes her eyes and smiles gently, releasing her own wrist and placing her hands on Jade's knees.

"I must confess that I also harbour a great deal of affection towards you. I might even say that the amount of affection I feel grows steadily by the day and will soon reach the point where it is no longer quantifiable by any means--"

Jade rolled her eyes and huffed. "Roooose."

"Ah, sorry. I mean to say, I love you too Jade." She leaned forward with a smile, touching their foreheads together. "Now lets get you out of those clothes."

"Ooh Ms. Lalonde, ooh."

"What have I told you about memes in the bedroom, Jade."

"Sorry!"

 _Perhaps next time_ , Rose thinks to herself as she slips her girlfriend's down bra over her shoulders. _Or perhaps something different. A blindfold, maybe._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing in this fandom. In fact, this is the first fanfic I've written in three years. I hope it's up to standard.


End file.
